Howl's Moving Castle
by Ryan Evans' Gabriella
Summary: The XMen get two visitors who want to use them to make a remake of the movie Howl's Moving Castle. My first fic! Please R


Howl's Moving Castle 

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or Howl's Moving Castle no matter how much I wish for that to happen. (

* * *

"Okay, my name is Jess, and this is my friend Wil-MA." said a girl who was walking into the rec. room of Xavier's mansion. Next to her was another girl who had chin length cherry red hair. "It's Will, not Wilma! How many times do I have to tell you that!" the girl exclaimed. "A thousand times more!" Jess retorted with a giggle. "Anyway, the reason we're here is because you guys are going to star in our re-make of the movie Howl's Moving Castle!" she exclaimed happily. "Uh, Remy's non tryin' ta be rude, but how'd you get in here?" Remy asked them. "Sorry, that's confidential information, but why does it matter? I'm a mutant too!" she said while sticking her tongue out. "I can control the four elements and freeze time." she said proudly. "My friend here, can talk to electronics, create portals between worlds, and create a clone of herself." she continued.

"We're off subject people, we've got scripts to pass out, characters to cast, and other things." Will said in an annoyed tone. "Alright, Alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Here we go, the leading role Sophie will be played by Rogue, but we'll call her Marie. Next is the ever so vain and self-centered wizard Howl Pendragon who will be portrayed by Remy." Jess started off. "Ah think they're tryin' ta say somethin' when they cast you as a vain self-centered wizard Swamp rat." Rogue said with a smirk. "Remy non self-centered or vain ma cher, he's juss good lookin" Remy retorted. "Whatever, so we're going to keep the name Howl for this, the Witch of the Waste will be played by Jean, because she's selfish like that, Mystique is going to be Madame Suliman, the kings head sorceress. Markl, Howl's apprentice will be Jamie, Calcifer the Fire Demon will be John, Lettie, Sophie's younger sister will be played by Kitty. Heen, Suliman't errand dog will be played by Rhane, sorry but you're the only one here besides Mystique who can transform into something remotely like a dog. Scott will play Turnip-Head, the cursed prince." she continued, and handed out scripts to the people she named.

"The King, will be Logan, Suliman's Madge and servant will be Magneto, the soldiers who hit on Sophie will be Pietro and Bobby." Will continued. Remy glared at the two boys and the cards he was shuffling were starting to glow. "Don't worry, all that happens is they tease her a bit, ask her out and then you come to her rescue and escort her to the bakery. Okay? You can kill them after their scene is finished, alright?" she said with an exasperated sigh. "Fine." he said with one final glare at the two boys. "Alright, the girls who work at the hat shop with Sophie will be Amara, Tabitha, X-23, and Taryn. And our last part is Honey, Sophie's mother. Who will be portrayed by Storm." she finished as she handed out the remaining scripts. "Why her! They don't even look alike, I'm Rogue's mother, I should be Honey!" Mystique asked angrily. "Because, you're not nice enough, and we just like Storm better than you." Will answered looking smug. "Alright people, I expect you all to meet me here at 9 A.M. sharp so we can start filming. Here's a copy of the movie, you all had better watch it so that you know what your characters are like. Got it? Later!" Jess said to the group. "See you tomorrow!" Will said, she conjured up a portal and just as they were leaving Jess blew a kiss to Pyro, then waved to everyone else.

"Just great, Ah gotta wear a dress, and Ah'm playin' some insecure little mouse." Rogue said looking over her script with a sour expression. "But cher, Remy tinks dat you would look good in a dress!" Remy said to her in reply. "Well, we like, better start watching the movie! I wonder what my character looks like?" Kitty said to them all. And they sat down somewhere preparing to watch the movie, while Piotr put it in.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it! I know it's short, but it's my first story, the second chapter will probably be longer since we start filming the first couple of scenes in that one.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

I'll heart you forever if you do! 3


End file.
